Resurrected
by FantaSprite-and-Pepsicola
Summary: Nine years ago, Jake was killed by a demon, and that same demon changed Dirk shortly after. Now, Jake is back, and keaving Dirk puzzled as to why he is. (i suck at summaries...)


A/N: This is an AU where Dirk and Jake never got together like in the comic. Don't worry, this fanfiction will have action and romance and all the shtuff! The backstory of this fic is that Dirk and Jake used to be demon hunters together, until Jake was killed in a fight with a particularly strong demon, and shortly after that fight and Jake's burial, Dirk was changed by the same demon that killed Jake.

Jake opened his eyes, and felt unbearably cold. He tried to breathe, but couldn't and this scared him. He wiggled his fingers, and felt dirt between them. He was buried. He began to panic, and started to dig up, until he broke the surface, taking a gulp of air. He felt his head get a bit light from the lack of oxygen. He looked around the graveyard, and saw a person staring at him.

Dirk was just walking home from the store, bright red demon eyes hidden behind his shades. He carried a bag of groceries to appear normal in the community. He walked past the graveyard he normally walked past, when he saw something you never see- a man digging out of his grave. He stared, eyes wide, jaw dropped. The man was staring directly at him. His hand on the bag of groceries tightened. He knew this man coming from the grave. In fact, this man had died at least nine years ago, and was his old hunter buddy and romantic interest. He set his groceries down and ran to the man.

"Jake?! Is that you?!" Dirk yelled, running to scoop the raven-haired man from where he sat. "Oh my... It's really you!" Dirk hugged him tightly, pressing his face into Jake's shoulder. Jake hugged him back just as tightly. "How are you alive again, Jake?! How?!" Dirk asks, and lets Jake go. Jake looks confused.

"I was... dead? Oh, explains why I was buried, and why I'm in a cemetary..." Jake chuckles, scratching the back of his head. Dirk chuckles, and then the chuckle stops and his smile drops.

"Jake, I don't think you want to be around me anymore."

"Why not?! I dig myself out of my grave, find my best friend again, just to have him tell me he thinks I shouldn't be around him anymore? Why is that, Dirk?"

"You're a demon hunter, Jake. After you died, I was turned into the very thing you hunt, Jake."

"You think I would kill you, demon or not, Dirk?! I wouldn't ever do that!" Jake asks, looking to him with wide eyes. Dirk sighs, relieved.

"No, but I was nervous. Come on, let's head back to my apartment." He says, and takes Jake's hand, leading him to his apartment. Jake looks around as he listens to Dirk explain about all that had changed, and the two walk back to Dirk's apartment. Dirk unlocks the door with a key and walks in, setting his groceries down on the table in the kitchen.

"It's not much, but I call it home. Had to downsize a bit after you died," He says, and Jake stands outside the door. "What're you doing, Jake? Come inside, silly." He says, chuckling. Jake walks in, taking his boots off. He shrugs off his ragged green jacket, hanging it on the hooks by the door. He sits down carefully on the couch, hands folded neatly in his lap. Dirk takes care of the groceries, sitting next to Jake. He smiles, ruffling Jake's hair.

"Glad you're back, English. But, how exactly are you alive again, after dying in that hunting accident?" Dirk asks, and Jake shrugs.

"Something just told me to wake up, I guess." Jake says, and he leans back into the couch, looking to Dirk.

"Sounds ominous if you ask me. You're dead for nine years, only just to wake up all of a sudden." Dirk says, turning the TV on. My Little Pony flashes on from a commercial break.

"Anything you wanna watch, Jake?" He asks, and Jake shakes his head.

"This is perfectly fine, Dirk. We haven't had a MLP marathon in a while, have we, old friend?" Jake asks, giving Dirk that smile that always made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Dirk nods, chuckling and trying to get rid of the butterflies he had in his stomach.

"Want anything to eat,?" He asks, and Jake thinks for a moment before nodding. "What sounds good to you, then?"

"Uhmmmm... How about some spaghetti?"

"Sure, just sit tight, English, it'll be done in a few minutes." Dirk says, getting up and making the spaghetti. Jake looks around the apartment. Not much had changed here over the years. The only thing that had changed was the arrangement of the furniture. Jake smiles, walking into the kitchen to watch Dirk make his food. He watched as Dirk moved around the kitchen, watched how his muscles moved under his skin, the way that his spikey blonde hair bounced a little bit as he moved. He sighs gently, and sits on the counter away from Dirk, just watching him work. Soon enough, Jake's food was finished. Dirk spooned it from the pot and onto a plate. "Jake, food!"

"Right here, Dirk." Jake says, sitting at the table. Dirk laughs. "You know you don't have to sit at the table, right? You can sit in the living room and eat." He says, and Jake nods, smiling and taking his plate from him and heading into the living room, sitting on the couch and beginning to eat. Dirk can't help but take sneak peaks at Jake as he eats, smiling gently. After Jake finished eating, they watched the rest of the marathon. Jake yawned widely, rubbing at his eyes under his glasses. "Tired, Jake?" Dirk asks, and Jake nods, resting his head on Dirk's shoulder. Dirk smiles, gently standing and scooping the sleepy boy into his arms and carrying him to his own room, laying him on the bed and tucking him in. Jake smiles and cuddles his head into Dirk's pillow. "Thanks, Dirk. Night. See you in the morning, okay?" "Okay. Night English." Dirk says, waiting until Jake had fallen asleep to gingerly kiss his forehead before walking into the living room for a normal sleepless night.


End file.
